Project Baby
by Kitty Trace
Summary: Dan has never really liked Keri,but when an unexpected surprise happen's,he know's that this mission will take the all of him,But as soon as Dan has taken the time to show that he is working with her,she soon get's feeling's for him,but her heart is soon broken again. What will Dan do when she suddenly loses it all.
1. Chapter 1

Project Baby

Chapter one...

DAN'S P.O.V.

"Hey,Frank need's us",I hear Aneisha whisper.  
I glance over at my pencil and see the top of it is flashing.  
"C'mon,let's go",Tom whisper's eargerly.  
"What about Keri?"I ask,suddenly puzzled.  
I mean it's not like I like or care about Keri,she is so annoying,I just can't stand her.

"Dan,she has'nt been in all day,Do you really think she'd come in at 5th period",Aneisha say's,putting her hand up.  
"Yes Aneisha",Mr Flately say's,seeing that her hand is up.  
"Sir,Dan,Tom and me have a dentist appointment",Aneisha say's almost Perkily.  
"All 3 of you?"Mr Flately ask's ,looking puzzled.  
"Erm...yeah,it was a three for one offer",Aneisha say's ,smiling happily.

"Ohhh,a three for one offer,off you go then",Mr Flately say's beaming at us.  
We walk out of the class and run down the corridor to the store cupboard.  
Aneisha presses her finger onto the scanner panel, disguised as a light switch .  
I close the door and Tom pull's the lever.  
The floor plummet's downward's ,our clothes change automatically and second's later we step out of the lift.  
"Ahhh,team I was expecting you",Frank say's,smiling at us,"I have alittle surprise,well more of a job".  
"Hold on ,should'nt Keri be here to do this job aswell?"I say a bit peeved off.

"She is here",Frank tell's me sternly.  
"Then why has'nt she been in class?"Aneisha ask's,slightly upset.  
"Because Keri's been down here,working!"a female voice,say's sternly.

"STELLA!"Aneisha yell's,hugging her,"Your out of jail".  
"Turn's out they had nothing against me",Stella say's smiling happily.  
"So where's Keri?"Aneisha ask's quizically.  
"She's in the meeting room,but if you want to see her,be quiet",Stella says,giving a sneaky smile.

I turn around and walk down the corridor,I could hear her singing a song:

"I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand I felt the earth beneath my feet Sat by the river and it made me complete

Oh simple thing, where have you gone?  
I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on".

I step into the doorway and freeze in surprise.  
She's standing over a crib,where a tiny infant child,sit's.  
Looking up at her ,smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

_**So many positive review's,I'm so happy that this story is a success ,I feel so proud of myself,so how about you start reading and I'll start typing up the next few chapter's .  
**love tashabasha1999_

* * *

Chapter2

Keri's P.O.V.

_Everyone always jump's to conclusion's._

As soon as I got to school,I was called down to HQ.  
When I finally arrived ,Stella and Frank were standing in front of the table,side by side,looking stern as usual.  
"What's going on?"I ask ,bemused.  
"We have a little job for you,a spy has had to go on the run,the spy has a baby girl called Tina,Tina has no one else to look after her,so the baby's mum told us to look after her",stella say's ,smiling slightly,"We need you to look after her,you seem more capable to handle kids".

"So will you help?"Frank ask's sternly.  
"Of course I will",I say smiling.  
I walk to the sitting room ,I'm at the doorway now and I come to a standstill.  
There's a crib and in the crib,there is the most beautiful infant I've ever seen.

I peer over the railing's and Am greeted with a large pair of sapphire blue eye's and blond hair.  
She look's up at me ,smiling and giggling.

I don't know what to say,but this child remind's me of Dan so much.  
The eye's,the hair,the pale skin.  
You could mistake her for his future child.  
I've fallen in love with this child,she is just so adorable.  
I scoop her up in my arm's and she settle's down,staring up at me pleasantly.

I tickle her under her delicate chin,and she giggle's loudly.  
Her blond hair shimmering in the light.  
She rest's her head on my chest and gazes up at me happily.  
She's so beautiful.  
I put her back in her crib and sit down,peering at her through the bar's of the crib.

I poke my finger through and grab's it with her tiny fist.  
Giggling happily.  
She make's me want to sing.  
Her eye's on me are full of fondness.

I lean over the crib and start to sing my favourite song.

_"I walked across an empty land I knew the pathway like the back of my hand  
I felt the earth beneath my feet  
Sat by the river and it made me complete_

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_  
_I'm getting tired and I need someone to rely on_",I sing softly.

Then I suddenly hear movement in the doorway,I turn around to see who it is.  
Dan stand's in the doorway,staring in shock.  
"Hey Dan ,"I say,smiling at him.  
He doesn't say anything.

_He just stare's._


End file.
